1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for driving an intermediate portion of a webbing which allows the intermediate portion of the webbing to be driven in the direction of application of the webbing around an occupant, as necessary.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a proposal has been made with respect to an automatic seatbelt system which is capable of automatically applying a webbing around an occupant after he has entered a vehicle.
Such an automatic seatbelt system is arranged such that an end portion of the webbing is guided along a rail laid along a side of a vehicle and, can thereby be moved in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. If the occupant seats himself, the end portion of the webbing moves toward the rear of the vehicle, thereby allowing the webbing to be automatically applied around himself. In addition, in this seatbelt system, if the occupant is to leave the vehicle, the end portion of the seatbelt moves toward the front of the vehicle to cancel the application of the webbing.
Since there is a possibility of an intermediate portion of the webbing coming into contact with the occupant at the time of application of the webbing or cancellation thereof, a measure has been devised such as to increase the rigidity of an end portion of the webbing so as to separate a portion of the webbing attached to the guide rail from the occupant. However, after the webbing has been positively applied to the occupant, it is necessary to reduce the rigidity of this portion of increased rigidity so as to allow the occupant to secure an optimum webbing-applied position, with the result that such an arrangement disadvantageously becomes complicated.